Trianii Rangers
| Afbeelding = 250px | warenaam = Trianii Rangers | alias = | onderdeelvan = | bevelhebber = Yu'nar Tribunalen | aantal = | species = Trianii | wapens = | voertuigen = Kiree Starfighter RX4 Patrol Ship | stationering = Trianii Space | conflicten = | affiliatie = Trianii | era = }} 250px|thumb|RX4 Patrol Ship De Trianii Rangers waren een militaire organisatie van de Trianii die Trianii Space koloniseerden en de grenzen patrouilleerden. Methodes De Trianii Rangers waren volledig onafhankelijk, al wilden ze vrijwillig luisteren naar de Yu'nar tribunalen op Trian. Net als de Republic Sector Rangers waren de Trianii Rangers een guerrilla-eenheid die gespecialiseerd was in snelle aanvallen uit het niets. Asteroïden en ringen van planeten waren bijvoorbeeld uitstekende plaatsen waar hinderlagen werden aangelegd. De Rangers maakten soms riskante Hyperspace sprongen nabij konvooien waarbij zijn met Ion Cannons schepen lamlegden en met een tweede salvo schade toebrachten. Wanneer de Trianii Rangers tegen een te grote strijdmacht moesten vechten, trokken ze zich gewoon terug. De Trianii Rangers hadden geen grote schepen en transportschepen voor hun starfighters. Ze gebruiken patrouilleschepen die bijna als thuis fungeerden van de Trianii. Vaak waren het families die in één schip patrouilleerden en leefde van basis tot basis. Toen de CSA zich begon te mengen, werden schepen van de Trianii Rangers uitgerust met Hyperspace Ripcords zodat een (gevaarlijke) blinde spring in Hyperspace in nood kon worden uitgevoerd. In de campagne omtrent Fibuli moesten de Rangers hun krachten verdelen naar de gaswolken van de Fibuli kometen en op de oppervlakte van de planeet. De Rangers verkozen handgevechten omdat hun capaciteiten als martial artists daar uiteraard van pas kwam. Hun afstandwapens waren vaak primitief en onbetrouwbaar en werden vaak via smokkelaars aangekocht. Granaten waren wel in trek bij de Trianii Rangers die experts waren in camouflagetechnieken in bosrijke omgevingen. Trianii Rangers hechtten ook vaak een mes aan het uiteinde van hun staart om extra schade toe te brengen. Trianii Ranger Commando’s droegen een licht pantser. De Rangers waren ook minder frivool dan de gewone Trianii die op Trian van een al bij al rustig leven kon genieten. De Trianii Rangers kenden de rouwe realiteit van het gevecht. Missies De Trianii Rangers moesten Trianii Space beschermen tegen indringers. Omdat de Trianii Rangers in eerste instantie zich vooral tegen piratenbenden richtten, vonden hun gevechten altijd plaats in de ruimte nabij de grensgebieden van de Trianii Space. Vreemdelingen zetten geen voet aan de grond zonder dat de Trianii Rangers daarvoor toestemming gaven. In hun strijd tegen de Corporate Sector Authority moesten de troepen worden onderverdeeld in de Commando’s op grond en de Space Force die enkel snelle aanvallen kon uitvoeren. ‘Eerst schieten en daarna vragen stellen’ was het motto van de Trianii Rangers tegen vreemdelingen wanneer ze vermoedden om het voordeel te hebben. Omdat hun schepen ietwat verouderd waren, rekenden de Trianii altijd op hun eigen capaciteiten om weerstand te kunnen bieden aan de tegenstander. Geschiedenis De kracht en de eer dat de Trianii uitstraalden was nergens zo prominent aanwezig als in de rangen van de Trianii Rangers. Deze traditie dateerde van eeuwen voor de Galactic Civil War en ontstond uit een primitief corps dat de landeigenaars beschermden en de door slangen bewoonde bossen van Trian uitkamde. Toen Trian een centraal bestuur kreeg, waren de Rangers uitgegroeid tot een politie-eenheid dat misdadigers op staande voet kon doden. Ruimtereizen voorkwamen eigenlijk dat de Rangers een militaire staat van hun planeet zouden maken. Trianii Space beschermen tegen indringers werd nu de eerste prioriteit. De Trianii koloniseerden Brochib, Ekibo, Fibuli, Pypin, Monic en Perin en de Trianii Rangers patrouilleerden langs deze planeten in hun RX4 Patrol Ships en Kiree Starfighters. Zo kwamen de Trianii Rangers als overwinnaars uit de strijd tegen de Tingel Arm Star Pirates, de Hiitite Ravagers, de Kwapi Pirates, de Maggot-Cyborgs van Hydra en de Ugors. De strijd van de Trianii Rangers was een eerzame strijd die door de talloze Trianii goden werd gesteund. De dominantie van de Trianii Rangers kwam echter ten einde toen de Corporate Sector Authority zich begon te roeren en zijn gebied wilde uitbreiden. Captain Jiprin Kosh van de CSA werd als één van de enige gespaard van een aanvalsvloot door de Trianii zodat hij de CSA kon waarschuwen voor wat er zou gebeuren. Niet lang voor 2 BBY kon de CSA toch Fibuli annexeren. Toen de leiders van de CSA een hoop afgehakte handen terugkreeg, werd het conflict weer wat ernstiger genomen. Dankzij de snelle aanvallen Trianii Rangers bleef het conflict aanhouden met de CSA. Veel gevangengenomen Trianii bevonden zich in Stars' End. De ramp met Stars' End in 2 BBY en de val van het Empire brak de weerstand van de CSA. De Trianii Rangers konden maar liefst 19 nieuwe werelden koloniseren. Rang De organisatie van de Trianii Rangers was een weerspiegeling van de Yu'nar tribunalen op Trian. Drie leiders leidden de Rangers die ongeveer de rol hadden van een Admiral. Elke Punctino voerde eenheden aan in één derde van Trianii Space, een regio die een Trisector werd genoemd door de Trianii. Elke Trisector had dezelfde organisatie werd dus ook weer in drie verdeeld. Alle schepen in één Trisector vormden een vloot. Vijftig tot zeventig schepen vormden task forces en werden aangevoerd door een Pyorn, vergelijkbaar met een Commodore. Sinth (Captains) voerden dan de kleinere vloten aan. Een nieuwe Ranger werd meestal als schutter ingezet aan boord van een patrouilleschip. Een promotie kon betekenen dat de Ranger nu piloot kon worden en wanneer dit uitstekend ging, kon hij of zij een Kiree Starfighter besturen. In het conflict op Fibuli werden de meeste rekruten op land ingezet die in groepen van 3 tot 10 Trianii opereerden. De Trianii Rangers kenden weinig vertier. Er waren de gebrouwen alcoholische dranken en hun muziekinstrumenten maar daarmee hield hun ontspanning op. Bekende Rangers Twee bekende Trianii Rangers waren Atuarre en haar echtgenoot Keeheen. Na hun avontuur op Stars’ End namen ze een pauze en verkozen ze een rustiger leven te leiden als Administrator en fysieke coach bij de Trianii Rangers. Bron *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Galaxy at War *Pirates & Privateers *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Militaire Organisaties category:Trianii